Cinderella and Four Assassins
by renautumn
Summary: Rio Nakamura hanya mempnyai waktu sampai pukul dua belas malam untuk menyelesaikan kejutan untuk Sugino, diselingi insiden konyol seperti pengungkapan pencuri buah sampai crossdressing Nagisa. Bisakah Ia dan ketiga teman seperjuangan menyelesaikannya?


Matahari senja perlahan-lahan lengser dari singgasananya. Rio Nakamura bergidik ngeri, menghilangnya sang surya menandakan waktunya yang semakin sedikit ㅡjam dua belas malam semakin dekat!

Maka, Rio memutuskan untuk berlari.

 **Cinderella and Four Assassins**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

Dalam konteks yang satu ini, Rio Nakamura berlari secara harfiah. Batas waktu sampai jam dua belas juga bukan sekedar omong kosong. Tapi Rio bukanlah Cinderella ataupun tokoh perempuan utama dalam kaitannya dengan batas waktu yang ada, bukan!

Rio hanyalah seorang pengantara.

Beberapa tetes peluh meluncur dari pori-porinya. Rio merutuk kecerobohannya sendiri. Andaikan tadi ia tidak ketiduran, pasti adegan berlari-lari ini tidak akan ada.

Tapi percayalah, apa yang akan Rio lakukan nanti akan lebih gila dari racun-racun Karma Akabane.

Rio Nakamura tiba dirumah Karma Akabane tiga puluh lima menit kemudian. Ia langsung mendobrak pintu depan Karma. Tidak sopan? Lupakan! Rio hampir stres sekarang. Tentu saja stres disini tidak memiliki persamaan besar gaya dibagi luas penampang karena sekarang Rio sedang menghadapi masalah kehidupan bukan masalah perhitungan fisika.

Diruang tamu, Rio menemukan Nagisa Shiota sedang duduk manis diatas sofa. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh hangat. Nagisa memang malaikat! Tidak butuh pikir panjang bagi Rio untuk segera merebut teh Nagisa dan menyeruputnya tanpa ampun seperti unta yang belum minum satu tahun.

"Rio. . ."

Nagisa menatap Rio dengan banyak bintang bercahaya dimatanya ㅡbagai bertemu artis idola dari negeri ginseng disebelah barat negaranya. Alis Rio menukik.

"Ada apa Nagisachan putriku yang sangat cantik ini?"

Tolong garis bawahi kata putriku dan cantik. Jangan lupa bold dan ganti fontnya menjadi _Chiller,_ mengubah warnanya menjadi merah mungkin akan lebih baik lagi.

Nagisa melemparkan bantal disampingnya kearah muka Rio. Beruntung, Rio adalah gadis atletik Kelas E yang dapat menghindar dengan sigap dan tepat waktu.

"Tadinya aku ingin memuji lidahmu yang bisa-bisanya menahan panas teh tadi, Nakamura. Tapi tidak jadi,"

"Aku haus Nagisachan. Aku berlari dari rumah kemari selama tiga puluh lima menit dan aku belum makan apapun sejak makan siang!"

"Kenapa tidak kesini naik kereta?"

Rio ingin pingsan. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan alat transportasi bebas macet tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Maklum, walaupun Rio jarang keramas tapi rambutnya masih tetap lembut dan anti kutu bak artis iklan _shampoo._

"Lupa menjemput Nona Muda Kanzaki juga?"

Rio nyengir kuda. Nagisa sudah celingak-celinguk mencari barang yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk dilempar pada Rio. Bukan bantal, kalau bisa sih batu saja.

"Karma mana? Mau izin ke kamar mandi dulu, cuci muka,"

Pengalihan pembicaraan jilid satu.

Kepala merah menyembul dari balik dinding bercat putih.

"Sudah terlambat, ternyata belum mandi juga. Dasar!"

Karma melemparkan sebuah handuk putih. Rio segera melesat menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Sekedar info, rumah Karma memiliki empat kamar mandi. Rio tidak habis pikir rumah yang sering dihuni Karma seorang itu memiliki empat kamar mandi. Buat siapa coba?

Rio menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencuci muka. Wajah cantiknya sudah kembali bersinar, tidak lagi tercoreng noda air liur ataupun bulir bulir keringat yang tersisa. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju dapur.

"Maehara, stroberinya jangan dimakan terus, nanti habis! Nagisa, aduk krimnya dengan benar. Astaga kalian ini,"

Karma mengomeli teman-teman seperjuangannya didapur. Tiga orang remaja pria dengan rambut berwarna-warni yang sedang sibuk membuat kue _tart._ Rio tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tersenyum melihat keadaan sekarang ini.

"Karma, jangan memarahi Maehara dengan sisa krim stroberi yang masih menempel disudut bibirmu,"

Rio berjalan santai melintasi dapur. Ia tidak sadar ada aura-aura mengerikan yang menguar dari balik bayang-bayang Maehara. Didekatinya Karma, jempolnya terangkat, menghusap sisa krim stroberi disudut bibir kanan Karma. Karma mematung.

"Jarang deket-deket sama cewek ya? Makanya janganㅡ"

 _PLAKK!_

Sebuah spatula melayang menghantam punggung Karma. Pelaku penyerangan brutal tersebut, Maehara, masih siap dengan posisi tangan kanan yang memegang spatula berada diatas angin, seakan-akan menunggu waktu baginya untuk mencium punggung Karma lagi.

"Oh jadi pelaku pencurian satu kilo stroberi kemarin kamu ya, Karma? Sudah habis untuk membuat susu dan krim stroberi?"

Sepasang netra Maehara berapi-api. Kaki kirinya menginjak kaki Karma agar ia tidak bisa melangkah kemana-mana. Jari jemari tangan kirinya juga mencengkeram bahu Karma. Rio _shock_ ditempat. Sementara Nagisa sudah menyiapkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen langka Karma tersiksa.

Adegan tersebut berakhir dramatis ketika Rio menyadari roti yang mereka panggang dioven mulai menghitam, alias gosong.

"HEY KALIAN JANGAN RIBUT MULU ROTINYA GOSONG!"

Rio menjerit histeris. Nagisa mulai berlari dan mengeluarkan roti malang tersebut dari dalam oven, panik. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ponselnya yang jatuh ke lantai. Karma dan Maehara mengheningkan cipta mengingat jasa para tepung, margarin, telur, maupun bahan lainnya yang gosong karena ulah mereka.

Setidaknya, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak saling menyalahkan.

"Rotinya sudah gosong, Rio. Bagaimana? Mau beli yang baru?"

"Toko roti mana yang masih buka jam setengah sebelas malam, Nagisa? Pusat Tokyo? Bolak-balik kesana pasti menghabiskan waktu. Yang lebih penting, kita belum menjemput Nona Muda Kanzaki!"

Seisi dapur mulai ribut.

"Biar aku yang menjemput Nona Muda Kanzaki. Kalian urus rotinya!" Maehara berinisiatif.

"Kau mau menjemput Nona Muda Kanzaki dengan apa? Sepeda? Aku saja yang menjemput Nona Muda Kanzaki dengan mobil!" Karma berlari kearah kamarnya, mungkin mengambil kunci.

" _Okay_ , kalian urus rotinya. Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan Nona Muda Kanzaki!" Rio mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Maehara dan Nagisa mengangguk setuju.

Waktu sembilan puluh menit itu cepat sekali berlalu, bung!

Rio dan kawan kawan memang terlatih menjadi pembunuh. Namun, _skill_ pembunuh mereka ternyata tidak bekerja pada situasi kelewat genting saat ini.

Rio berlari menuju kamar kosong disebelah kanan kamar Karma. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengobrak-abrik seisi kardus yang terletak diatas kasur, memisahkan beberapa benda seperti pita-pita kecil merah jambu dan gaun pendek berwarna senada. Ia juga mengeluaran alat-alat make up dari dalam tas ajaib DoraRionya.

Ia harus mendandani Nona Muda Kanzaki dengan sangat cantik sebelum jam dua belas malam nanti!

Memangnya, ada apa dengan jam dua belas malam?

Ulang tahun Tomohito Sugino tentunya!

Rio, Karma, Nagisa, dan Maehara sudah merencanakan matang-matang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dihari ulang tahun Sugino. Mulai dari mengetuk jendelanya tepat pukul dua belas malam dan memberikannya sebuah kue _tart_ stroberi manis buatan sendiri sampai hadiah teristimewa yang sengaja mereka siapkan khusus untuk Sugino seorang.

Ya, Yukiko Kanzaki akan menjadi hadiah _(oops!)_ utama malam ini!

Ia akan didandani oleh Rio yang sudah (agak) profesional, dengan hiasan pita-pita merah jambu yang menandai identitasnya sebagai hadiah. Rio sudah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan betapa cantiknya bunga kelas E itu nanti.

Khayalannya pudar ketika Karma berteriak dari luar;

"WOYY! NONA MUDA KANZAKI SUDAH TIDUR!"

Dari sekian banyak persiapan matang mereka, mereka lupa memberitahu Kanzaki soal rencana mereka ini. Sungguh, kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Gimana _bro?_ Hadiah utamanya nggak ada. Ulang tahun tidak lengkap tanpa hadiah!"

Rio memasang pose berpikir. Hadiah apa yang akan mereka bawa nanti? Bola baseball? Sugino sudah punya segudang, akan sangat tidak berguna jika mereka membawanya nanti. Karma juga tampaknya berpikir keras.

Nagisa mendengus pelan. Berpikir keras membuatnya kedinginan. Ia pun segera melepaskan sepasang ikat rambutnya, membuat rambut biru lurusnya jatuh menjuntai kebawah. Maehara memperhatikannya.

Maehara menepuk-nepuk pundak Nagisa.

"Tenang _bro,_ kita masih punya malaikat!"

Nagisa _sweatdrop._ Kepala Karma dan Rio sudah ditumbuhi tanduk. Jika menyangkut soal Nagisa, mereka memang yang paling tanggap.

" _Crossdressing_ Nagisa? Ide bagus Maehara!"

Nagisa pasrah, Nagisa kuat.

Rio segera menyeret Nagisa menuju kamar tadi. Jam dinding disana sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sembilan menit. Rio harus mendandani Nagisa selama kurang dari tiga puluh menit!

Karma dan Maehara kembali ke dapur. Kue gosong tadi mereka hias dengan krim stroberi sampai semua bagian kehitaman tertutup merah muda. Karma menaburi dengan potongan-potongan cokelat kecil agar tampilannya semakin menarik.

Tepat pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit, baik Rio-Nagisa maupun Karma-Maehara sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Mereka semua segera masuk kedalam mobil Karma, siap berangkat menuju rumah Sugino.

"Maehara, kau saja yang menyetir mobil,"

Karma melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Maehara. Karma duduk dibelakang, bertiga dengan Rio dan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun, kenapa tidak duduk didepan saja? Didepan masih kosong,"

Karma mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku mau duduk dibelakang menemani putriku yang sangat cantik ini. Iya gak, Rio?"

Rio nyengir kuda. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dan ber _selfie_ dengan Nagisa yang hanya memasang muka datar. Karma menginterupsi dari sisi lain Nagisa.

"Rio jangan lupa upload instagram biar kekinian!"

"Sip! _Caption_ nya apa?"

"Bersama putriku malaikatku bidadariku _Akabane_ Nagisa!"

Tangan Rio mengepal dan menonjok Karma dari belakang.

"Enak saja, Nagisa itu putriku bukan putrimu!"

"Ngawur! Nagisa itu putriku!"

"Putriku!"

"Putriku!"

"Putriku!"

"Putriku!"

"Putriku!"

"Putㅡ"

 _CKITTT_

Maehara mengerem mendadak. Menurut Hukum _Newton_ yang pertama, mereka akan terjengkang kedepan. Tapi Rio dan Karma justru ambruk menyamping, menimpa Nagisa. _Anti-mainstream_ sekaligus modus kebangetan.

"Kalian jangan ribut! Nagisa itu bukan putri kalian. Dia itu laki-laki. Mengerti? Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai dirumah Sugino dan terlambat dua puluh tiga detik dari jam dua belas malam,"

Nagisa mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

Karma melompat dari dalam mobil, kebiasaan receh sedari kecil. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa kue _tart_ dan lilin-lilin kecil dari dalam. Maehara dan Rio membantu Nagisa dan _high heels_ nya turun dari dalam mobil.

Karma berlari menuju jendela kamar Sugino. Ia mengetuknya tiga kali, pelan-pelan, kemudian semakin keras karena siempunya kamar belum bangun juga.

Maehara turun tangan. Ia menyingkap kedua lengan bajunya, kemudian menggedor kamar Sugino.

"SUGINO BUKA! ADA KANZAKI YUKIKO DILUAR"

Jendela dibuka dengan setengah dibanting.

"MANA?"

Karma ketawa ngakak. Mendengar nama Kanzaki disebut saja Sugino sudah langsung bangun. Rio juga hampir ketawa guling-guling. Nagisa hanya senyum kecil, mau guling-guling kayak Rio juga nggak mungkin. Dia pake rok sekarang.

"Eh, kok ada Maehara? Belum ngerjain PR buat besok terus kesini kaya maling buat nyalin PRku, gitu?"

Maehara menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak kok. Kita berempat datang bukan bermaksud maling apalagi nyalin PR kok,"

Sugino ngucek-ucek matanya.

"Hah? Empat?"

Kepala Karma menyembul dari semak-semak. Rio dan Nagisa berjalan dari mobil. Lengkap, empat. Karma membuka bungkusan kue _tart_ yang tadi ia bawa.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Sugino-kun!"

Sugino menguap, "Hah? Apa?"

Kini gantian Rio yang menyingkap lengan bajunya, kemudian mencengkeram kedua bahu Sugino dengan jari-jarinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sugino!"

"Rio, tampar aku. Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Rio mengerlingkan sepasang netra birunya.

"Dengan senang hati,"

"Eh, jangan. Sebelum ditampar, tiup lilinnya dulu,"

Karma datang dari balik puggung Rio, membawa kue _tart_ stroberi penuh perjuangannya. Sugino hampir menangis.

"Astaga, kalian ini,"

Pukul dua belas lebih sembilan menit, Cinderella kehilangan sepatu kacanya.

Bukan, kok.

Pukul dua belas lebih sembilan menit, misi 'membuat-Sugino-menangis-terharu-dihari-ulang-tahunnya' berhasil dilaksanakan!

 **End**

A/N :

Happy (belated) birthday Sugino!

Sebenernya ini mau dipost tanggal 23 Agustus kemarin (serius!) Cuma akunnya error dan baru bisa publish sekarang pake akun baru :'(

eniwei terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca /hug/

Salam,

renautumn


End file.
